<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooked On A Feeling by Devo5201</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835709">Hooked On A Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devo5201/pseuds/Devo5201'>Devo5201</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Small, Reader is like so hella short, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Toxic Relationship, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), but she's not that short, gets teased for it, has a walkman, reader is partially blind, reader loves to skateboard, reader plays bass and guitar, reader works at skating rink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devo5201/pseuds/Devo5201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1980. The groovy, sensationalist music was at a high, with ever evolving changes forever leaving an impact on families and lovers. But after the barrier broke, monsters and humans intermingled. A mixture of timelines, a clash of barriers, the introduction of new characters '80 had never seen before. The future as we know it will be changed as we follow Y/N's interactions within her relationships throughout her life as we travel through the past and unveil all of the secrets of the Great Pop Culture decade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooked On A Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to make a change by making this story set back in the 80's, as I've seen others inspired from the Roaring 20's, why not make it 1980's era too? I was listening to some 80s music the other day and thought "eh what the hell, i'll do it". So enjoy! (Also mentions of abuse and suicide. BE WARNED)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your everyday life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Several years after the barrier broke in 1980, many things had changed. Monsters and humans living together, technology upgrading, video games varying, new clothing style trending, and the relationships between monsters and humanity. Everything is evolving, and there are many changes to adapt to. </p><p> </p><p> After hearing about the news of the barrier being broken from the underground, there was a total shock around the world. It was appalling. After constant conflicts between the humans and monsters, they had finally made amends, finally finding a solution to live together above the surface. But of course, not everyone had liked the idea of monsters living on the surface. There's always a problem in humanity's everyday life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh.." You groaned, hitting the alarm off as you had woke up. <em> Just a few more minutes and then I'll be ready. </em> You soon started snoozing off until you then started hearing footsteps coming your way into your room. <em> Shit... </em> "Aren't you supposed to get up and ready for work? God you're such a sloth." <em> Great, just what I needed this morning.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Isaac was your boyfriend, who you had moved in with. At the start of your relationship with him, he was a fine young man who used to be so kind, caring, and understanding. At first. Later on, onto the relationship, he started changing. He started becoming a little aggressive, then he got verbally abusive. And for so long he just stuck with it and got worse.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
You hated every minute of it but never left him every time he manipulated you into thinking he wasn't going to do it ever again, or that he was going to try to be a better person. A part of you didn't believe it, but you always gave him a chance because a part of you wanted to believe he could change.</p><p> </p><p>But then, you stopped believing after that. You stopped hoping. How could you ever forget about that moment where it gave you a drastic change in?</p><p> </p><p>You both got into a heated argument where you confronted your suspicions about him cheating on you and how you felt about how your relationship was falling apart. And then of course...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why can't you just listen to me for once! I try my best to make you happy but you're never satisfied. And when I put some effort, you barely even put any effort into our relationship to make it work! Why can't you just-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>POW! </em></b>
</p><p> </p><p> That's when he punched you in the eye. He punched you so hard that you pretty much lost all eyesight in your left eye. And of course, it was the most traumatic experience ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't you ever dare accuse me of cheating and me doing nothing but shit! And look at what you made me do! Remember this as a warning, or else I'll do something far worse to you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>All you could remember after that was him leaving you alone in the kitchen while you were left on the floor, crying and deeply traumatized. And so, you never did anything like that again and just left it be. It definitely left a traumatic scar on you. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After that, all you ever did was keep your distance from him. You were far too scared to leave him or pretty much do anything. You tried to forget about it, but that memory always has a way of crawling back. </p><p> </p><p>So all that was left to do was just distracting yourself and getting away from him was playing your instruments, skateboarding, and working at the skating rink.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know. I'm getting up." You replied as you got up from the bed. "Tch, finally. And don't ever talk to those monster freaks. They're nothing but parasites in this world." Isaac spat back, finally leaving the room. You felt relieved after he left because God forsakes, you couldn't handle his stupid beliefs and bullshit. </p><p> </p><p> After getting ready for work, you then left home riding your skateboard to work with a walkman on your side of your shorts, listening to Lake Shore Drive by Aliota Haynes Jeremiah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's a road I'd like to tell you about, lives in my hometown </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lake Shore Drive the road is called and it'll take you up or down </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From rags on up to riches fifteen minutes, you can fly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pretty blue lights along the way, help you right on by </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the blue lights shining with heavenly grace, help you right on by </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As you skateboarded across the sidewalk to work, you waved to many humans and monsters as you passed by them. It was always nice being outside feeling the breeze and always feeling like you were free. You had no problem always going out like this. It was nice. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> And there ain’t no road just like it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anywhere I found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running south on Lake Shore Drive heading into town </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just slippin’ on by LSD, Friday night trouble bound </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, you hated your life because of the toxicity your boyfriend causes, but you always chose to look on the bright side as you had made friends at your work. They were always there for you. But as much as you loved them, you couldn’t have the heart to tell them what hides behind your mask.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it starts up north from Hollywood, water on the driving side </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Concrete mountains rearing up, throwing shadows just about five </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sometimes you can smell the green if your mind is feeling fine </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There ain’t no finer place to be, than running Lake Shore Drive </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there’s no peace of mind, or place you see, than riding on Lake Shore Drive </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Have you ever thought about suicide? Yes. But you could never because- <em> others would suffer for me. I could never do that, even if I wanted to. I have so much to live for. </em>You thought as you kept skateboarding to work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And there ain’t no road just like it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Anywhere I found </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running south on Lake Shore Drive heading into town </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just slicking’ on by LSD, Friday night trouble bound </em>
</p><p><br/>
Plus, a part of you always has felt like it was missing. It’s a strange feeling, yes but you had always felt incomplete. Even when you were dating Isaac when you thought he would complete a part of you.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a while of listening to music and skateboarding, you had finally arrived at work, waving to your coworkers and heading to your counter to where you work with your amazing friend Undyne. She was probably the closest friend you could ever ask for. “ WADDUP Y/N! FUHAHAHA!!” And probably the one with the most fierce wild personality. “Hey Undyne! How are yo- HEY!” You yelled as she put you in a headlock and noogied your hair. “G-Get off!! O-Okay that’s enough!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuhahaha! Sorry, I couldn’t help myself shorty!” She replied as she let you go and ruffled your hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehe, whatever scaleface. Remind me why you always have to do that everytime I come in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because we’re practically twins! I mean come on Y/N, we both wear eyepatches on our left eye. Plus, it’s always easier for me to give you a noogie since you’re so short! You're an easy target!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Gee thanks, how could I ever forget..” You playfully rolled your eyes as you lightly punched her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few hours into work, you finally took a break letting Undyne know you were going to skate around the skating rink. It wasn’t really difficult skating, since you used to skate a lot as a kid so it was no problem. You really wish this could last forever. Not having to go home without always being paranoid of what he’s going to do next. You were always filled with dreadful fear. <em> Man, if only something in my life at least changed a little. Ugh, life is so fucking hard. How can I- “Oof!” </em></p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day that Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Blue were finally going to the skating rink for the first time! Recommended by Undyne of course. “WOWIE, I SURELY CAN’T WAIT TO SKATE!!” “TELL ME ABOUT IT! THINK ABOUT ALL THE JOY WE’LL HAVE.” Blue yelled, as he was enthusiastically bouncing up and down. “hehe, well good thing i brought a polaroid camera to save for the memories. this will definitely help us remember the good times.”</p><p> </p><p>The three skeletons and the tiny human were all planning on going skating ever since Undyne had told them all about her experience being there. The way she described it sounded very appealing, who all wanted to see for themselves. <em> “This place has many colors and diversity here! AND THEY’RE MONSTER FRIENDLY TOO!! I definitely recommend this place to entertain yourselves in your free time!” </em></p><p> </p><p>As soon as they were finally entering the skating rink, suddenly, sans felt a strong tug in his soul. ‘<em> what the…?’ </em>No doubt the other two felt it too since they made a face and flinched slightly, but only for a while as they got distracted looking at awe inside the skating rink showing many colors everywhere and nice catchy tunes from the DJ. And up ahead behind the counter was Undyne leaning on the counter, watching the skaters in amusement until she then glanced at the quartet, then looking shocked after a second of recognizing them. “YOU CAME!” gasped Undyne.</p><p> </p><p>“that’s what she said, hahaha!” Sans snickered, but was soon swatted from Papyrus, giving him a disapproving face. “SANS, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE INAPPROPRIATE IN PUBLIC!”  As the comedic duo were having an amusing argument, Blue sighed as Frisk giggled at the childish scene they were making “APOLOGIES, UNDYNE. BUT DO YOU HAVE OUR SHOE SIZES FOR US STILL? WE’RE JUST HERE TO HAVE GREAT TIME AFTER ALL!”</p><p> </p><p>Minutes after messing around with Undyne and chatting, finally getting their skates, they soon then entered the skating rink. Papyrus and Blue got the basics of it with the help of Frisk, and so the trio went skating around leaving Sans to eternal suffering of using his physical ability to skate. “agh geez, why did i even reject their help..i’m already bone tired..” Sans chuckled to himself as he tried to gain balance with the help of the wall. But he then flinched hard when his soul tugged strongly and danced around. He looked everywhere in panic knowing that his soulmate was close by. VERY CLOSE. <em> shitshitshitshit where the hell are- </em> “oof!”</p><p><br/>
- - - - - - - - - - - - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Dammit, did I really just knocked into somebody while I was ZONING OUT?! Nice going Y/N. You’re a literal clown </em> . <em> Actually no, you’re the entire circus. </em> You then stood up quickly and noticed the person was still on the ground, groaning, struggling to get up. “SHIT I am so sorry for knocking you down! H-Here, let me help you up..” You then helped the person that you had knocked into, helping them up while tugging their...skeletal hand..wait.. <em> skeletons? </em></p><p> </p><p>You looked up at the tall skeleton before you in shock because come on, who hasn’t seen an actual live skeleton? After moments of staring, you quickly apologized - embarrassed that you had not been paying attention to where you were going.</p><p>“Geez, I’m so sorry dude. I didn’t mean for that to happen!”</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton before you looked at you in awe of his<em> soulmate... </em>but quickly recovered, processing your words.</p><p> </p><p>“uh yeah..i-it’s cool. you don’t have to be sorry. but thanks for helping me up..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, hopefully next time that won’t happen again, hehe. It’s so embarrassing. U-um anyways, I’m going to head back to work, my break is over anyways. I’ll see you around.” You stated as you left the skating rink with ease. Sans looked at you leave the spot you were before, and then letting out his breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Sans couldn’t believe it...he found <em> his soulmate </em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all enjoyed the first chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so glad I started on this! Also i finished this at like 5am haha please help.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>